Pollen And Salt
by Riya-chan in London
Summary: Yuki and Machi had been going out for a year when Yuki went overseas to study. Now, having been forced to part ways, they reflect on their feelings for each other, and how they'll always remain in each other's hearts. -oneshot songfic- -YukixMachi-


**A/N**: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've been on this site, and I'm back to do a YukixMachi songfic for a song that I really love. It's definitely not the best, but I really worked hard and I think it's one of my better ones. If you read it, I would reeeeally love a review.

Please? X)

By the way, sorry about the weird spacing at parts... Some spaces are uneven when they shouldn't be. This is because the spacing on fanfiction weirds me out. Honestly, it looked really nice and even on Microsoft Word. Haha.

**You** _should **know**_: When it comes to the song lyrics: _italic font is Machi's POV_...**bold font is Yuki's POV**… **_and it's both of their POV when it's in a mixture of bold AND italics._**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song Pollen and Salt by Daphne Loves Derby

* * *

"Take care, Machi!" Kakeru said, waving as he walked out of the apartment. I smiled as I waved back, but my face fell as soon as I had closed the door behind him.

I lingered at the door for a moment, my eyes closed. If I kept my lids shut, could I surpress my loneliness?

_You've left me with such a silent world.  
The evenings are calm, but I'm restless  
And my breath has become as thin as the wind._

Even as I thought that, I knew I couldn't stand there forever. I opened my eyes and turned back into the apartment. I sat down at the table in the sitting area, staring out at the view of the ocean from the window. As I sat, the silence bore down on me and I found that I could not sit still. Restlessly, I paced back and forth across the floor. Still gazing at the sea, I thought of you. Were you staring out at the sea as well?

_Not even the mighty sky could fill the space you left behind  
Not even when it rains.  
No, nothing takes your place  
Your emptiness too great to fill._

It was no good. Staring at the sea made me want to cry. I turned my back on the window, staring around at the apartment. You and I had purchased it together after we'd been in a relationship for a year. That day was so exciting…. Now that you're gone, the place seems too big. It feels as empty as I do without you.

_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row._

_And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
_

Every night, I think of you. You, who left to go "study the foreign plants in order to expand your knowledge as a botanist". You, over in some distant coastal rainforest. Standing on the other side of the world, in a place unfamiliar to me. Is it possible for you to stare out at the sea? I wonder. What I wonder more, though, is if you're thinking of me as much as I think about you.

_Yeah, you're painting daffodils by the sea  
Without me._

_--_

I sit at the small table in my tent, writing to you. I write you about how our party is camped right by the sea, and how beautiful the view is. It reminds me of the view in our apartment back home; how excited you were when you saw that view. I smile reminiscently.

**Today in a breeze I sensed your perfume  
But you were nowhere near.  
And in reverie,  
I felt you holding me.**

That smile is replaced with a sigh as I think about you, and I write: "I miss you. Today we came across a flower that had the scent of your favorite perfume, and it was almost as if you were there. It was almost as if you were in my arms again."

I cross that last line out.

I mention a lot of things in this letter. What I don't mention is how lonely I am without you.

**And even in my dreams I shake from the fear  
That you've been swept away  
By the rhythm of the waves that whisper in your ears.**

Finishing the letter, I turn off the lantern I'd been using. I climb into my hammock, my thoughts occupied solely by you.  
I try to sleep. Tossing and turning, all I can think about is how I wish you were next to me. My body begins to shake as I suppress my tears. I know you said you'd wait for me, but for how long? 'Please,' I whisper, as if my voice will carry to you, 'just hold on a little longer.'

**  
I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yeah, you're painting daffodils by the sea  
Without me.**

And so, I fall asleep thinking about you, as has happened many nights before.

--

_**I would give away  
The sweetest memories,  
If I could just be with you again.**_

That night, Yuki and Machi stared at the same moon, wishing for each other. 'If only,' they thought, 'I could be with you.'

_**Be with ****you again.**_

But they were not just your average star-crossed lovers. Someday, they would find each other again. Someday, they would be back in each other's arms.

And so, for this night, and many to come, they looked forward to the future.

**_And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yeah, you're painting daffodils growing by the sea  
Without me._**

A future together.

**_Last night I dreamt you were with me.  
Finally I could breathe._**

* * *

**A/N- **Well, there you have it. I experimented a lot with where to put the verses and stuff, so hopefully you like it. Please review; all it takes is a little click and some typing, and it makes my day. X) I love compliments and constructive criticism. No flames though! XP


End file.
